Crimson
by Maoriel
Summary: Crimson sky. Crimson ground. Crimson blood on the blade of his sword. Crimson eyes, full with the rage and hatred, watched him. He licked his lip. Crimson always was his favorite color.
_Screams. Shouts. Curses._

 _The crimson tongues of fire licked the wooden buildings and wrapped them in their burning embrace._

 _ _Lifestream-colored eyes watched in bliss, how the narrow blade of a legendary sword slipped in the flesh of parasite. Crimson liquid flowed from the wound and painted the sharp steel in the most beautiful shade of red.__

 _ _And for a moment, the owner of green eyes wanted to lean forward and lick the blood from his sword. He wanted to taste the iron in hot, red liquid. He wanted to eat the life out of his prey.__

 _ _The prey struggled and green-eyed god saw the fear and hatred in his prey's brown eyes. Brown-eyed man grasped the sharp blade of Masamune and tried to remove it out of his flesh. The kind god hid his smirk. Foolish human.__

 _ _Ex-Generals muscles tensed as he thrust his sword deeper in Nibelheimian's stomach. Tiny streams of blood flowed from the edges of human's mouth as he rolled his eyes and spat his last words:__

 _ ** _"Monster"_**_

 _ _The god frowned and fury flashed in his eyes. Monster? How dared he? How dared this filthy human to call this word to the child of Jenova?__

 _ _How dared this parasite to call him a monster, when he and his kin stole the planet from its rightful owners?__

 _ _From him and Mother.__

 _ _From dear, sweet Mother.__

 _ _Warm Mother.__

 _Wise Mother._

 _Caring Mother._

 _Crimson sky. Crimson ground. Crimson town._

 _Crimson blood on the blade of his sword._

 _Crimson fury inside his mind._

 _Crimson always was his favorite color._

 _Crimson flames danced around him, dressing him in the radiant coat of ethereal material._

 _ _He turned around. His grass-colored eyes searched his mother.__

 _ _His gentle, warm, kind mother.__

 _ _His mother was calling him.__

 _ _His mother was telling him about the Promised Land, promised peace, promised embrace.__

 _ _Red flames and fury danced in his mind, blinding him.__

 _ _Crimson sky. Crimson ground. Crimson town, painted with the blood of townsfolk and purging fire, caused by him.__

 _ _Crimson eye of his mother watched him carefully. He felt her gaze.__

 _ _His mother sang to him. She uncovered the truth, buried beneath the sea of lies.__

 _ _She told him how this disgusting creatures hid his true identity from him.__

 _ _The identity of the god and ruler of Gaia.__

 _ _The sea of Nibelheimians' blood touched the leather of his boots. He wrinkled his nose. Even the smell of their blood was disgusting.__

 _ **"DIE!"**_

 _ _He swiftly turned and blocked the attack of the pitiful creature with the edge of his sword. Narrow steel flashed in the air and beheaded the attacker.__

 _ _Another manikin was down.__

 _ _His mother sang to him again. She told him how she wanted to embrace her dear child. How she waited.__

 _ _He walked faster in the streets of destroyed town.__

 _ _He felt how his mother pulled him closer to her.__

 _Masamune dropped on the ground, forgotten by its owner._

 _Crimson sky. Crimson ground._

 _ _Crimson town shattered in the tiny, burning fragments.__

 _ _Crimson eye called him, told him about the world he should take.__

 _ _His leg touched the step of stairs.__

 ** _"Sephiroth, you monster!"_**

 _He turned around, eyeing the intruder. It was a small girl with crimson, burning eyes. They were flashing in the darkness like two freshly cut shards of garnet._

 ** _"How dared you to burn my town and hurt my father!"_**

 _He watched her eyes in awe and almost regretted, when he took his sword out of her grasp and sliced her chest._

 _She lost her balance and fell backward and for a moment, he stopped, watched how her eyes burned with rage and hatred._

 _Crimson sky. Crimson ground. Crimson town, burned to the ground._

 _Beautiful crimson eyes full with hatred._

 _He licked his lip._

 _Crimson always was his favorite color._

 _He turned around and walked into the chamber, nearing to his mother._

 _The screams died and the sweet melodies of his mother's song filled his head, his ears, his eyes. They blinded him, wrapped in a tight, warm embrace and showed a new, crimson world._

 _His world._

* * *

 **Duh, this fic started teasing my mind long ago and finally, I wrote it. Like my other fics, this fic is inspired by song too. I was listening 'Citizen Zero' by Kamelot during writing this. Now my mind can rest in peace.**


End file.
